Just be friends
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Ella lo ama, puede que un tiempo atrás no lo hiciera pero ahora sí. Y ahora ya era tarde. Jugar a ser novios ciertamente no había sido la mejor decisión que tomo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba destrozada. Y ahora, él no estaba a su lado… él la quería, sí. Pero no como Juvia deseaba, solo como amigos. —JuTsu; para Cana Lawliet-san.


¡A ROMPER CON EL CANNON! Bue, aquí mi primer drabble y creación "JuTsu" dedicado a Cana Lawliet-san por haber contestado correctamente el acertijo de "Victims of Love" y bla, bla, bla… ¡disfruten! ouo

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**JUST BE FRIENDS".**

Llueve con fuerza e intensidad y ella ya no sabe qué hacer o decir.

"_Esto no está bien"_, repite en su mente las palabras que Natsu le había dicho hace unas horas y otra lágrima silenciosa cae por su mentón.

Lo sabe. No está bien, nunca lo estuvo.

Era solo un juego, que ambos sabían terminaría tarde o temprano… y había llegado ya ese momento. En el que ambos tomarían caminos distintos, en el que nunca volverían a verse o hablarse, sonreírse tan siquiera.

Porque todo fue una vil mentira, una farsa… algo_ irreal_.

Ella lo ama, puede que un tiempo atrás no lo hiciera pero ahora sí. Y ahora, ya era tarde. Jugar a ser novios ciertamente no había sido la mejor decisión que tomo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

En ese entonces estaba destrozada, su antiguo novio murió en un accidente automovilístico. No tenía familia, sus amigos no comprendían su dolor. ¿Qué podía hacer para no querer morir también?... era sencillo, fácil, enamorarse de nuevo.

Y justo lo tuvo que conocer a él. Precisamente Natsu tuvo que entrar en su vida por esas fechas. Tan radiante, alegre y lleno de una calidez indescriptible.

No supo cómo, pero se hicieron cercanos, demasiado quizá. Nunca estaban separados, almorzaban juntos, estudiaban juntos, reían juntos, paseaban juntos…

Casi como una pareja, una muy feliz pareja.

Todo marchaba bien, no tenían ningún problema. Hasta que "eso" ocurrió. Juvia se enamoro, de nuevo. Y al parecer él también. ¿Le correspondía? ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Nunca lo supo, pero si lo pensaba bien todo apunta a una cosa en común: mentiras. Se estaban engañando, ambos.

Ella solo quería sentirse amada de nuevo, saber lo que era que alguien se preocupara por su persona, que estuviera a su lado, que no la dejara…

Y él, Natsu, solo huía de un pasado amargo. Porque en realidad nunca la amo, no de verdad, no como a _ella_.

La mentira duro tres largos años, recordándose a cada segundo que se amaban y que eran lo mejor que había pasado en sus vidas. Un hermoso cuento de hadas, donde al final todos terminaban felices y conformes.

O no.

Los dulces sueños no duran para siempre, en algún punto hay que despertarse… y hacerle frente a la realidad tortuosa y cruel.

Y así fue. Ambos despertaron, o al menos el peli rosa lo hizo.

"_Esto no está bien Juvia… tu no me amas."_

¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso?, ¡Todo iba tan bien! Y entonces…_ ella_ volvió. Separándolos para siempre. Le hizo darse cuenta de que todo lo que sentía o sintió por Juvia estaba mal, no era correcto, no era sincero. Y la dejo.

Ese mismo día, en el que el mal tiempo no había desaparecido, le dijo lo que menos quería escuchar…

"_Solo amigos."_

No pudo reprocharle nada, después de todo… solo había sido un juego, uno fatídico para ambos pero a final de cuentas solo eso, un juego. Donde dos chicos con los corazones destrozados, tiempo atrás, fingieron que se querían como algo más que amigos. Cuando no fue así y solo buscaban un poco de comprensión de parte del otro.

"_Solo amigos…"_

Poco a poco sus bellos ojos se fueron aguando. Y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Afuera todavía llovía pero poco le importaba. Estaba rota, de nuevo. Y esta vez Natsu no estaría ahí, a su lado, para cuidarla y consolarla… estaría con _ella_, el verdadero amor de su vida. Mientras, ella sufriría por un amor no correspondido, un amor que comenzó siendo una mentira y se convirtió en realidad.

Pero no importaba cuanto intentara olvidarlo, en verdad lo quería. Y él igual, pero de una manera diferente. Una que Juvia no quería.

Solo como amigos.

**#FIN**

* * *

Bueno… originalmente iba a ser un drabble plagado de hojuelas y miel, pero me gusta más el Angst y no creo que el JuTsu tuviera un final feliz. Son totalmente opuestos .w. xD El antiguo novio de Juvia déjenlo a su imaginación, pudo ser Gray, Lyon… incluso Jellal (?) Y la "ella" que vuelve a la vida de Natsu igual, yo quiero imaginar que es Lisanna xD

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
